Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160224143300
Olá a todos! Continuando com os artigos da série Problem-Solving Card Text traduzidos, o assunto aqui será Invocação-Especial! Mas antes do artigo, se você não leu algum dos artigos anteriores, você pode vê-los através dos links abaixo: Artigo 1: Problem-Solving Card Text: Novas Palavras & Frases [1/5]. Artigo 2: Problem-Solving Card Text: Condições, Ativações e Efeitos [2/5]. Artigo 3: Problem-Solving Card Text: As Pistas em Seus Cards [3/5]. 'Invocações-Especiais' Invocações-Especiais são uma das partes mais importantes e emocionantes do Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Mas às vezes, o grande número de maneiras para Invocar pode ficar um pouco confuso. A boa notícia é que o novo PSCT torna as Invocações-Especiais muito mais fáceis de entender. Invocações-Especiais caem em 2 grupos: #Efeitos que Invocam. Isso inclui monstros que Invocam por Invocação-Especial usando um Efeito de Virar, de Ignição, Rápido ou de Gatilho (como Mystic Tomato). Ele também inclui Magias e Armadilhas que Invocam um monstro (como Monster Reborn). Todos esses efeitos e cards iniciam uma corrente. #Invocações Embutidas (adaptação para português do termo 'Built-In Summon'). Estes são monstros que podem Invocar a si mesmos por Invocação-Especial de uma maneira especial que não inicia uma corrente. Isso inclui cards como Cyber Dragon. Invocações-Xyz, Invocações-Sincro e Fusões de Contato também fazem parte desse grupo. A principal diferença entre os dois grupos é se a Invocação inicia uma corrente ou não. O novo texto em seus cards faz com que seja fácil de dizer. Basta procurar por um dois pontos (:) ou ponto e vírgula (;) no texto de Invocação. Se você ver qualquer um destes, então o efeito inicia uma corrente, e vai para o primeiro grupo. Todas as Magias e Armadilhas iniciam uma corrente quando ativadas, então todas elas vão para o primeiro grupo também. Exemplos do Grupo 1 Aqui estão alguns exemplos de efeitos que Invocam por Invocação-Especial. Todos esses vão no primeiro grupo, pois uma corrente está envolvida. Hero Kid: Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: Você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial qualquer número de "Hero Kid"(s) do seu Deck. (Este é um Efeito de Gatilho que ativa quando quando este card é Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Ele inicia uma corrente quando é ativado.) Destiny HERO - Malicious: Você pode banir este card do seu Cemitério; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" do seu Deck. (Este é um Efeito de Ignição que você pode usar durante a sua Fase Principal. Ele inicia uma corrente quando você o ativa.) Fake Hero: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Elemental HERO" da sua mão. Neste turno, esse monstro não pode atacar, e é devolvido para a mão durante a Fase Final. (Este é um Card de Magia. Mesmo que você não veja nenhum dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula no texto, a ativação de um Card de Magia sempre inicia uma corrente. Então este efeito vai para o primeiro grupo.) Reinforce Truth: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro do Tipo Guerreiro de Nível 2 ou menos do seu Deck. Você não pode conduzir sua Fase de Batalha no turno que você ativar este card. (Assim como com Fake Hero, este Card de Armadilha inicia uma corrente, porque a ativaçãode um Card de Armadilha sempre inicia uma corrente.) Exemplos do Grupo 2 Os exemplos do Grupo 2 tem um monte de variações de como Invocá-los. Mas seus novos cards terão detalhes muito claros de como eles funcionam. DICA: Todos os cards do Grupo 2 - exceto Monstros Sincro & Xyz - vão usar (parênteses) para explicar de onde o card é Invocado. Essa é outra maneira de identificar esses cards. Aqui estão alguns exemplos: Cyber Dragon: Se seu oponente controlar um monstro e você não controlar nenhum monstro, você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão). (Este é um exemplo básico de uma capacidade de Invocação-Especial embutida. Você sabe que ele não inicia uma corrente, porque não há dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula. Você também pode Invocar esse monstro por Invocação-Normal, uma vez que não diz que você não pode.) Ghost Ship (de Gereration Force): Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Primeiro deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão) ao banir 1 monstro de LUZ do seu Cemitério. (Como o card diz, você não pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Normal. O método escrito neste card é a primeira forma de Invocá-lo. Depois disso, se ele vai para o Cemitério, você pode Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial novamente com qualquer coisa, como Monster Reborn, etc.) Elemental HERO Marine Neos: "Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin" Primeiro deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial (do seu Deck Adicional) ao devolver os cards acima que você controla para o Deck. (Você não usa "Polymerization") Uma vez por turno: você pode destruir 1 card aleatório na mão do seu oponente. (Este é um exemplo de uma Fusão de Contato. Você tem que Invocá-lo usando o método escrito no card primeiro. Mas depois você pode re-Invocá-lo do Cemitério, uma vez que ele não diz que você não pode.) Destiny HERO - Dogma: Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão) ao oferecer 3 monstros com Tributo, incluindo pelo menos 1 monstro "Destiny HERO", e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Se você ainda controlar este card com a face para cima durante a próxima Fase de Apoio do seu oponente após você Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial: reduza pela metade os Pontos de Vida do seu oponente. (Este é um monstro muito poderoso com requisitos muito específicos para Invocá-lo. A única forma de jogar este monstro é ao usar o método escrito para Invocá-lo da sua mão. Mesmo se você fizer isso, ele não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de outras formas, como Monster Reborn.) Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes: Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Primeiro deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial com "Rise of the Snake Deity" e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma, exceto pelo seu próprio efeito. Este card ganha 500 de ATK para cada monstro do Tipo Réptil no seu Cemitério. Este card não pode ser escolhido, e não é afetado por efeitos de Magia/Armadilha e efeitos de outros Monstros de Efeito. Quando este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode banir 1 outro monstro do Tipo Réptil do seu Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial. Quando este card causar dano de batalha ao seu oponente: coloque 1 Marcador de Hiper-Peçonha nele. Quando 3 Marcadores de Hiper-Peçonha estiverem neste card, você vence o Duelo. (Aqui está o exemplo de um card muito mais complicado. Basta ler o card com cuidado e você verá as partes mais importantes: #Você não pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Normal. #A primeira forma de Invocá-lo é com o card Rise of the Snake Deity. #Depois disso, ele não pode ser Invocado de outras formas, exceto pelo seu próprio efeito. #Seu próprio efeito é explicado mais adiante no texto. Ele tem um Efeito de Gatilho que ele pode usar para Invocar a si mesmo do Cemitério. Isso é permitido porque o texto diz especificamente que ele pode ser Invocado "pelo seu próprio efeito" depois de ser primeiramente Invocado com Rise of the Snake Deity. #Uma vez que o texto também diz que você não pode usar nenhum outro método para Invocá-lo, você não pode usar Monster Reborn, etc. Observe que mesmo que a Invocação embutida não inicie uma corrente, o Efeito de Gatilho inicia.) Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Primeiro deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão) enquanto você controlar 3 ou mais Cards de Magia Contínuos com a face para cima. Quando este card atacante causar dano de batalha ao seu oponente: seu oponente envia 1 card da mão dele para o Cemitério e, depois, você compra 1 card. Durante a sua Fase de Apoio, se este card estiver no seu Cemitério e foi enviado para lá do campo: você pode enviar 1 Card de Magia Contínuo com a face para cima que você controla para o Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério. (Neste caso, a primeira forma para Invocar este card é da sua mão, ao controlar 3 Cards de Magia Contínuos. Depois disso, você pode usar Monster Reborn nele, uma vez que ele não diz que você não pode. Além disso, ele tem um Efeito de Gatilho que também pode ser usado para Invocá-lo. Assim como Vennominaga, a Invocação embutida não inicia uma corrente. Mas o Efeito de Gatilho inicia.) Negando uma Invocação Então, provavelmente você está pensando que tudo isso é muito interessante, mas isso realmente importa? Resposta: Sim. Alguns cards, como Thunder King Rai-Oh e Steelswarm Roach, podem negar a Invocação de um monstro. Mas há uma COISA MUITO IMPORTANTE que você precisa saber: estes efeitos SÓ podem negar a Invocação real - eles não podem negar um efeito que Invoca, ou uma Magia/Armadilha que Invoca. Em outras palavras, eles só podem negar uma Invocação "embutida". Significando as Invocações do Grupo 2. Isso é fácil de lembrar. Baste olhar para os parênteses () mostrando (de onde) o monstro é Invocado. Se ele tem parênteses, então sua Invocação pode ser negada. Caso contrário, não pode. Vamos usar Cyber Dragon como um exemplo. Basta fingir que está escrito assim: Se seu oponente controlar um monstro e você não controlar nenhum monstro, você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão... oh não, eu tenho Rai-Oh'd!). Lembre-se que mesmo que você não possa negar a Invocação de Monster Reborn, Call of the Haunted ou Mystic Tomato, você ainda pode negar estes cards/efeitos em si, como com Magic Jammer, Seven Tools of the Bandit ou Divine Wrath. Você simplesmente não pode usar card cuja única finalidade é negar uma Invocação. IMPORTANTE: Para qualquer monstro que "Primeiro deve" ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de uma certa forma, você tem que fazer isso com sucesso, se você quiser reviver o monstro depois. Se a Invocação do seu Ghost Ship, ou Marine Neos, ou Dragon Queen ou qualquer monstro semelhante for negada, o monstro é colocado no Cemitério. Uma vez que você não realizou a Invocação com sucesso, você NÃO PODE revivê-los usando Monster Reborn, etc. Uma vez que você não fez a "primeira" Invocação dele corretamente. Isso também se aplica para Monstros Xyz, Monstros Sincro e Fusões de Contato. Para monstros como Cyber Dragon, isso não se aplica. Uma vez que Cyber Dragon não tem uma restrição "primeiro deve..." na sua Invocação. Coisas para Lembrar #Leia seus cards com cuidado e siga o que eles dizem. #Tudo o que diz (de onde ele é Invocado) entre parênteses podem ser negados por cards que "negam a Invocação", como Thunder King Rai-Oh e Horn of Heaven. #Invocações-Xyz, Sincro e Fusões de Contato também podem sem negadas. #Cards de Magia & Armadilha que Invocam, assim como Efeitos de Gatilho/de Virar/de Ignição/Rápidos que Invocam, não podem ser negados por cards que "negam a Invocação", Porque eles não são Invocações - são efeitos. Mais um artigo terminando. Espero que tenham gostado. Comente se tiver qualquer dúvida. Em breve em postarei a última parte do Problem-Solving Card Text. Artigo em inglês; Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 5: Special Summons. Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 14h33min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)